Hawaii Five-0 (season 7)
The seventh season of the CBS police procedural drama series Hawaii Five-0 premiered on Friday September 23, 2016, and concluded on May 12, 2017. The season contained 25 episodes, and the series 150th episode. For the 2016-17 U.S. television season, the seventh season of Hawaii Five-0 ranked #15 with an average of 12.15 million viewers, and in the 18–49 demographic ranked 43rd with a 1.8/7 Rating/Share. This season also marks the final appearances of Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park as Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, respectively. Cast and characters Main cast *Alex O'Loughlin as Lieutenant Commander Steven "Steve" McGarrett, United States Navy Reserve *Scott Caan as Detective Daniel "Danny" "Danno" Williams, Honolulu Police Department *Daniel Dae Kim as Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Honolulu Police Department *Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua, Honolulu Police Department *Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman, Chief Medical Examiner (episodes 1–13) *Chi McBride as Captain Lou Grover, Honolulu Police Department *Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega Recurring *Claire Forlani as Alicia Brown *Julie Benz as Detective Abigail "Abby" Dunn, Honolulu Police Department *Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tuopola *Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo *Rosalind Chao as Keiko Mahoe, Governor of Hawaii *Dennis Chun as Sgt. Duke Lukela *Londyn Silzer as Sarah Waincroft Diaz *Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha *Shawn Mokuahi Gurnett as Shawn "Flippa" Tuopola *Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams *Zach Sulzbach as Charlie Williams *Chosen Jacobs as Will Grover *Duane Chapman as Duane "Dog" Chapman *Al Harrington as Mamo Kahike *Melanie Griffith as Clara Williams, Danny's mother *Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri *Willie Garson as Gerard Hirsch *Sarah Carter as Lynn Downey *Lili Simmons as Melissa Armstrong *Elisabeth Röhm as Dr. Madison Gray *Kekoa Kekumano as Nahele Huikala *Shawn Thomsen as Officer Pua Guest stars *Christine Lahti as Doris McGarrett *Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins *Jack Lord voices by Cam Clarke *Traci Togucha as Ailana Read, Child Social Services *Faran Tahir as Lucky Morad *Chris Vance as Harry Langford *Jon Abrahams as Ben Halanu *Victor Ortiz as Juan Diego *Missy Peregrym as Bridget Williams, Danny's sister *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Navarro *Felix Solis as Jorge Moralez *Jimmy Buffett as Frank Bama *Adrian R'Mante as Alan Mayfield *Max Gail as Bill Walker *Samm Levine as Jeremy Holden *Rob Huebel as Blake Stone *Will Yun Lee as Sang Min Sooh *Darius Rucker as Desmond Abati *Mackenzie Aladjem as Moani Amosa *Brandon Keener as Emilio *Robert Gant as Thomas Stratham *William Forsythe as Harry Brown *Michelle Krusiec as Michelle Shioma *Hal Holbrook as Leonard Patterson *Michael Paul Chan as Captain Tanaka, HPD (Ret.) *Dylan Bruno as Lee Campbell, head of Paladin Security Episodes Production On March 25, 2016, the series was renewed for a seventh season. On July 6, 2016, production began on the seventh season with a Traditional Hawaiian Blessing. Masi Oka's departure On November 17, 2016, it was announced that Oka would be leaving the series after the thirteenth episode. Reception Ratings References Category:Hawaii Five-0 Category:Hawaii Five-0 seasons Category:2016-17 television season